


Sex is chaos. And I'm an agent of chaos.

by Sicala



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Joker Blogs (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, POV First Person, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicala/pseuds/Sicala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My vision of how Harley Quinn and the Joker's relationship would have looked in the Nolan-verse. I am very influenced by The Joker Blogs (www.youtube.com/user/TheJokerBlogs) which I consider canon. The phrase "When you see something you want you take it." is from TJB.<br/>*WARNING* Very abusive, both physically and mentally. This is smut, but it is DARK SMUT.<br/>Harley sees their relationship as a consenting give and take of dominance and submission. The Joker sees it as a fun game of slowly breaking down the sanest mind he came across. She is his finest proof that anyone can crack. So he builds her up and breaks her down again and again and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is chaos. And I'm an agent of chaos.

Most people think that my Puddin’s – what’s the word? – asexual. That’s not true. I can assure you! He may be a psychotic killer clown, but he’s still a man. And a man has urges. And like any other man, he can’t resist the animal power that fills a man when he is with a woman. Oh how he loves that power! He always makes me beg for more – and I love begging him for more! Every time we have a few hours to ourselves – which is far too rare! – we start this game of domination. We meet in a mutual need for release and confirmation of our affection for each other.

We are in some dingy hotel room. He already stripped me down to my red and black panties. I wore them special just for him. His tongue sends such wonderful lightning down my spine that I forget the horrible taste of his makeup. I can feel his scars with my tongue on the inside of his cheeks. The kiss is devouring and my knees starts to give in. I would collapse if it wasn’t for his strong arms around me. His hands slide down my back and grab my ass. I moan into his mouth.

“Mmh,” he hums into my mouth and sends stars flying on the insides of my eyelids.

“You know why I like sex?”

The way his weird light voice with its deep undertone says the word sexsss – my god! It makes me want his hands on me so badly!

“Hey!”

Suddenly he slaps me and I open my eyes in shock. “Listen to me!” His burning eyes demand my attention. His tongue flickers out across his lower lip. I try to concentrate on what he’s saying – you have to do that when he gets all philosophical like this – but the way his hand on my back presses my pelvis against his erection distracts me.

“It is the…purest form of anarchy.” He says to me, still with those piercing eyes locked onto mine.

“No rulessss.”

His hand caresses my breast.

“No order.”

The tone of his voice starts to drop as his thumb circles my nipple until it’s painfully erect. I have the hardest time not closing my eyes.

“Nothing but pure...”

His hand starts sliding down my ribs.

“...burning...”

My waist.

“...hot...” hissing the h and emphasizing the t, making my eyes flutter and a whimper escape my lips.

His fingers trace the edge of my panties.

“...wet...”

His hand covers the front of my panties. I hold my breath to not scream from frustration. The blood is rushing in my ears.

“...lust!”

His hand slides between my legs. I moan so loud it’s nearly a scream and I pant for air. The pressure of his strong fingers releases so much tension. The tight ball in my stomach explodes in waves of coloured light throughout my body.

“Please Mr J…” I whimper.

“Sush sush sush sush” He whispers while he runs one of his long fingers along my cleft.

“I’m so close! Please!” The need for release almost brings tears to my eyes. The frustration makes my muscles spasmodically contract, making me tremble against him. Why do I love such a sadist? Probably because I somewhere deep down enjoy being tortured like this.

“A-aah!” He smiles down at me and licks his lips. “You can’t finish before I’ve made my point.”

I know what he wants when he gets like this. I have to play his mind game or else he’ll be torturing me like this for hours. But I can’t think in this state! All the blood in my body is between my legs. He grins at my attempt to think of a reply. He bites his lip and giggles like a giddy little boy, bouncing up and down. If his hands weren’t on my body, he’d be clapping right now.  
I look into his eyes and do my best to ignore the teasing fingers still caressing the crotch of my panties.

“That sounds like a rule Mr. J.” Gulp. “You said there weren’t any rules.”

His chuckling stops for a moment as he raises a calculating eyebrow at me. Then he smiles even wider and looks at me with half-closed eyes.

“Clever girl. That answer deserves a treat.”

He slides his fingers inside my sodden panties and violently rams two fingers into my core and presses onto my clit with his thumb and I come in star spangled ecstasy. I ride his hand in orgasmic spasms and squeeze it between my thighs. I can’t keep on my feet anymore and it’s only his arm around my waist that keeps me from falling. My head drops onto his shoulder as I get my breath and sight back.

“Sex is chaos.” He says smacking his lips. “And I’m an agent of chaos.”

“You sure are puddin’.” I coo into his neck.

He yanks my head up by my hair and smiles at me. A diabolical smile. And starts laughing. “Heeee he he he he!” and he crushes his lips to mine and forces his tongue into my mouth and grinds his trouser clad erection against me. It makes my head spin and the fire light up anew in my belly. I run my hands up his back and down his arms, offended by the barrier between his skin and mine. I desperately start unbuttoning his vest and shirt as he loosens his tie. I run my hands eagerly up the hard muscles on his stomach and chest. I can’t stop staring at his body as he shrugs off the green vest, the suspenders and the shirt and his muscles flex all over from his shoulders to his abdomen. I kneel down to kiss and worship the two sloping lines that run from his hips below his waistband.

“Oh Harley babe,” he says as he tilts my head up with a hand under my chin. “You wanna suck it, do you?” His dark eyes are burning with lust. They make my head swim.

“Yes sir, I want it.” I pant and curl my fingers around his waistband.

He unbuttons his pants and slowly zips down his fly. I lick my lips in anticipation and stare hungrily at the revealed black hair. Just a few more inches… But then he stops. I snap my head up, staring at him with wide eyes. He’s leering down at me, a smug look on his face. “Wha- What is it, Mr. J?”

“Now, what did we learn about things that we want, hm?”

I can’t think clearly anymore! I feel like a little kid being lectured. “I- I… eh…”

“Remember Harley, when you want something…”

Like those children’s rhymes from school you never forget, that line triggers the next.

“You take it!” I blurt out and excitedly rip his pants open and down his legs, grabbing his bobbing cock in my mouth. The force of my assault and with his pants around his ankles, Mr. J. almost falls over, but my hands on his ass steadies him. I moan around his dick and run my tongue up the underside, circling the head.

“Fuck! Harley!” he gasps.

“Yes please.” I smile up at him and flick my tongue out across that delicate spot beneath the head of his cock.

He gets a wild, savage look on his face. He grabs my arms, yanks me up and throws me on the bed. He’s already on top of me when that calculating look slides over his features again and his lips stretch into a grin. He suddenly crawls down the bed until his head is between my knees.

“Harley Harley Harley Quinn” he singsongs as he licks and kisses his way up my inner thigh. “Lookie here,” he says as he reaches the junction of my legs. “All wet and begging just for me. Let me get a taste…”

Ten minutes later there’s white and red make-up smeared all over my thighs and abdomen. I can’t really remember what happened. It’s as if I had a black-out and I just woke up feeling high and sweaty.

“Mr. J…” I sigh in awe, pressing a hand against my forehead to make the room stop swirling.

“Yes?” he says as he crawls back up to face me with a huge self satisfied grin on his face. Most of his lipstick is gone. He waggles his eyebrows at me. I know he gets a kick out of the power he has over me. How easily he can make me lose control and scream and beg for more.

“That was incredible!” I gasp and grab his head to pull him into a crushing kiss.

“I need more!” I moan against his lips as I lift my feet up to rest against his backside and draw him closer to me.

“You want me?” he rasps against my face. His rockhard cock comes into contact with my warm and wet pussy, making both of us gasp.

“You want me to fuck you? You want my cock inside you?” he says as he licks his way down my throat and teases my clit with the head of his cock. He reminds me: “When you want something, you take it.”

\-----------

My legs are on his shoulders and he’s hammering into me. I feel so good and complete!

“Yes Mr. J fuck my pussy! Fuck it hard! Oh god that feels so good! Oh yes, harder! Faster!”

“You little whore,” he growls. “You dirty slu-t.” He grabs my throat so I can hardly breath. He fucks me so hard I swear I can feel his cock hitting my womb.

But suddenly he stops.

“Turn around.”

Oh no, I think. Not that. I don’t like that.

His voice drops dangerously low and he growls “Turn around!”

One part of me wants to stay on my back or maybe even flee the room. But another stronger part of me wants to obey. I want to please him so badly. The most important thing in the world is to make him happy! So I turn around and stand on my hands and knees. I’ve never enjoyed anal sex, but I will do anything for my Puddin’.

I feel him spit between my ass cheeks and start stretching my hole with his fingers. It’s so brutal. It brings back memories of how bad it felt the other times.  
I just have to try and get out of this.

“Mr. J, could we not do this tonight? You can fuck me anywhere else, just not in my ass.”

“But Harley,” he says matter-of-factly as he grabs my hips hard enough to bruise. “I want it.”

So he takes it. Too hard and too suddenly. And it hurts so bad! Like I’m being ripped in two. Tears start running down my face. I bite my lip so I can't scream.

The perverse part is that I enjoy it in spite of the pain, because I love giving myself to him. I want him to take his pleasure from me. So I focus on that while he’s forcing his cock into me. It feels like being stabbed, jolts of pain shooting through me like lightning. But his sighs and groans every time he rams into me makes it worth it. I can make him feel good, I can satisfy him, that’s the important part.

I belong to him. He can use me to whatever he wants, because I will do anything for him. Because I love him. Completely and unconditionally. And love is about giving. So I give myself to him any way I can. He is my strong brilliant powerful Mr. J and I am his – whatever he wants me to be.

His thrusts grow frantic. It’s nearly over. He puts his right hand on the back of my neck and presses so hard that my arms collapse and my face is pushed into the mattress. I can hardly breathe. I comfort myself by thinking about how much he must love me for letting him do this to me.

Suddenly he pulls out of me, grabs my shoulder and shoves me onto my back. I lie there on my elbows spread out before him. He’s still on his knees and fisting his cock with a manic look in his eyes and clenched teeth. There is blood on his cock. He must have stretched my ass too much too fast again. His eyes are so hungry. They seem to say “You belong to me!” and it fills me with joy.

“Cum all over me Mr. J” I beg. “Mark me as yours.” His face splits into a grin. I tell myself that the smile means I made him happy, but it still creeps me out. He starts chuckling and his sperm sprays over my breasts and belly. He laughs. I try giggling with him, but I don’t know what we’re laughing about.

He sits back on his heels with a sigh, still smiling at me. He looks like he knows something I don’t. I smile back and lick some of his cum off my finger. That makes him smile even wider and chuckle a bit more. Why does it seem like he is laughing at something I don’t know?

Suddenly he shakes his head violently, making his hair all messy, and makes a shrill br-r-r-r sound with his lips. As if he’s shaking something off. Then he jumps out of bed, puts on his pants and suspenders and walks to the door while pulling on his shirt. Near the door he turns around and blows me a kiss. Oh my sweet puddin’! That just melts my heart and I smile adoringly at him. His upper lip curls into a smile and he laughs while he walks out the door.

He leaves me there with his marks all over: bruised, stretched and with his cum and make-up all over me. I’m so grateful that he wants me.


End file.
